If Today Was Your Last Day
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: The team is on a case in San Diego, California. Reid and Emily have a conversation discussing what they would do if it was their last day to live. Something occurs that will change Emily's life forever.


**If Today Was Your Last Day  
**Prompt: If Today Was Your Last Day- Nickelback****

The team was called into a case in San Diego, California. For two days, the team couldn't figure out the case. The unsub was shooting people at random and the team couldn't figure out why.

**My best friend gave me the best advice.  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right.  
Leave no stone unturned.  
Leave your fears behind.  
And try to take the path less traveled by.**

The second day the team was there, everyone was tired. Emily, Reid, and Morgan were sent back to the hotel so they could get some rest. Emily was sharing a room with JJ, Morgan with Garcia, and Reid was alone. Emily got changed and tried to sleep, but just couldn't. She decided to go talk to Reid.

**That first step is your longest stride.  
If today was your last day, and tomorrow was too late,  
could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last,  
leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?  
What if today was your last day?**

Emily knocked on the door and waited.

xxxxxx

Reid heard a knock and went to see who it was. He had just finished taking a shower and getting changed. He thought Morgan was just coming to annoy him. He was surprised when he looked through the peephole and saw Emily standing in her pajamas.  
"Emily, what are you doing here? Aren't you tired?"  
"I thought I was, but I just can't seem to fall asleep. Do you want to talk?"  
Sure. Come on in." Reid said, opening the door.

**Against the grain should be a way of life.  
What's worth the price is always worth the fight.  
Every second counts cause there's no second try.  
So live like you're never living twice.  
Don't take the free ride in your own life.**

At first, Reid and Emily talked about the case. They knew that they were so close to finishing the case, but it was taking so long. After a while, they got bored and started talking about random things.  
"I have a question." Emily said.  
"What is it?"  
"Well, this job is so dangerous and mysterious. We never know what is going to happen next. The cases are sad and anything can happen during it. Just look at the case in Colorado. Who would have thought that Cyrus would find out that one of us was an FBI agent? Why did you choose this job?"  
"Well, I guess it's just because the whole problem throughout my childhood caused me to want to be in law enforcement. The Riley Jenkins case affected my mind a lot and just stuck with me. Can you tell me why you took the blame on the case in Colorado?"  
"I took the blame because I wouldn't be able to live if you had died. Cyrus was going to shoot you and I knew that he probably wouldn't shoot me."  
"Okay. Thank you."  
"No problem."

**Would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
that you'd finally fall in love, if today was your last day?**

"Reid, I've been wondering something. It's kind of a weird question."  
"What is it?"  
"This job is really dangerous and we never know what will happen next. What would you do if you knew it was your last day?"  
Reid was shocked. No one had ever asked him anything like that before.  
"Wow. Okay. I think I would call my mom first. Then, I would say goodbye to everyone. I would also tell a certain person something important."  
"Oh. Okay."

After another hour of talking, Emily went back to her room and fell asleep. Emily didn't know that the next day was going to be very long. The next day would change her life forever.

**If today was your last day,  
would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars,  
regardless of who you are.  
So do whatever it takes.  
Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life.  
Let nothing stand in your way.  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side.**

xxxxxx

The team had finally figured out who the unsub was. Travis Jacobs was a psychotic serial killer who was recently let out of prison.

Emily and Reid rushed to Travis' last known address. They saw a car in the driveway, so they knew someone must be home. Emily and Reid put on their vests and drew their guns. Emily kicked down the door when Jacobs didn't answer.

Emily and Reid searched the house, but didn't find anything. Emily suddenly froze when she looked behind Reid. Reid turned around and was standing face-to-face with Jacobs.

Before either of them could draw their guns, a shot rang out. Reid dropped to the ground, instantly.  
"REID!" Emily screamed. Emily shot Jacobs and ran to Reid. She called for an ambulance.

**If today was your last day,  
and tomorrow was too late,  
could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?**

The ambulance arrived and Reid was put on a gurney. The paramedics did anything to stop the bleeding.

Emily rode in the back with Reid. She couldn't help but cry.  
"Reid, I'm right here. Please don't leave."  
"Emily, I need to tell you something."  
"What is it?"  
"I love you."

**And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
that you'd finally fall in love,  
if today was your last day?  
**


End file.
